ETVKPS
Stay Off!!!! Anime does not belong to ETVKPS!!!! El TV Kadsre Preschool (ETVKPS) is the name of El TV Kadsre's preschool channel, broadcasting shows between the hours of 6 am and 7 pm in each local El Kadsreian market for children 6 and under. From 2011-2018, ETVKPS shared the same bandwidth as El TV Kadsre 4 which broadcasted outside ETVKPS' scheduled hours and supplemented the flagship El TV Kadsre channel with extra adult-oriented programming. Since February 2, 2018, it has been a 24-hour operation The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic El Kadsreian channel. The channel was first launched on February 11, 2011. It is hosted by Kathlyn Torres Kaufman, Quinten Reeve, and Daniel Andrews; and is produced by Interaction Media for El TV Kadsre Television Network. History The ETVKPS channel launched on 11 February 2011. The domestic ETVKPS channel broadcasts from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 pm each day previously as a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel El TV Kadsre 4 on the Freeview platform, this obligation has ceased. The station was joined in March 2013 by an audio counterpart, ETVKPS Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station El TV Kadsre Radio 22, this obligation has ceased. A magazine called ETVKPS Weekly was first published in 2016. Theme Songs * Yay! ETVKPS by Jane C. Baker (2011-2013) * ETVKPS, My Place by Academy (2013-2015) * ETVKPS: Twice as Fun by DJ Electronikadude (2015-2018) * E-T-V-K-P-S (2018-present) Current programs ETVKPS offers a mix of mostly EK-produced and international entertainment and an educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the EK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekdays and weekends. (Yusufa12, can you bring baby shows in the current programs) Live-action programs * Sesame Street (2011-present) * Teletubbies (2011-present) * The Furchester Hotel (2016-present) * Justin's House (2011-present) * Teacup Travels (2016-present) * Yakka Dee (2017-present) * Something Special (2011-present) * Mr Bloom: Here and There (2016-present) * Let's Play (2012-present) * My Pet and Me (2014-present) * Apple Tree House (2017-present) Animated programs * Thomas & Friends (2011-present) * Bob the Builder (2011-present) * Fireman Sam (2011-present) * Ready Jet Go! (2016-present) * StoryBots Super Songs (2018-present) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2018-present) * Dot (2017-present) * Paw Patrol (2014-present) * Treasure Champs (2017-present) * VeggieTales (2011-present) * Dora the Explorer (2011-present) * Max & Ruby (2011-present) * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2011-present) * Calimero (2013-present) * Pingu (2011-present) * Beat Bugs (2016-present) * Hey Duggee (2016-present) * Monchhichi Tribe (2018-present) * The VeggieTales Show (2019-present) * Sagwa on the Go! (2017-present) * Esme & Roy (2018-present) * Go Jetters (2016-present) * Kate and Mim-Mim (2014-present) * Numberblocks (2017-present) * Yakka Dee (2017-present) * Larva Kids (2016-present) * Paprika (2018) (2018-present) * Pablo (2017-present) * Kazoops! (2016-present) * Diplodos (2015) (2015-present) * Nature Cat (2015-present) * Wong Ton and Ting Ting's Many Adventures (2018-present) * Alfred J. Kwak (2016) (2016-present) * Clangers (2015-present) * 64 Zoo Lane (2011-present) Segments * Let's Go! – Early morning schedule between 6:00 am and 9:00 am; Includes programmes such as What a Day!, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Panwapa, Maya the Bee (2012 series), Bing, Calimero, Teletubbies, Pingu, Beat Bugs, Postman Pat, Sesame Street, StoryBots Super Songs, The Furchester Hotel, Jardin City, Hey Duggee, Go Jetters, Kate and Mim-Mim and Justin's House. * Discover and Do – Late morning and early afternoon, weekdays between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm. The strand is aimed at young children who would not be attending school or pre-school. It often contains programmes that give a learning opportunity to viewers, such as Alphablocks, Numberblocks, Teacup Travels, Yakka Dee, Something Special, Danny Joe's Tree House, Mio Mao, Numberjacks, Charlie & Lola, Ryan's Mystery Playdate, Larva Kids, Paprika (2018 series),'' Mr Bloom: Here and There, Pablo'' and Let's Play. The hour between 12:00 pm and 1:00 pm is branded as Lunch Time and features shows such as I Can Cook and Tinga Tinga Tales. * Big Fun Time – Late afternoon weekdays between 3:00 pm and 6:00 pm. This strand aims at the higher end of its remit, airing programming for children who have recently returned from school. Programs include Kazoops!, Dora the Explorer, Sarah & Duck, Messy Goes to Okido, Kerwhizz, True and the Rainbow Kingdom, Ni-Hao Kai Lan, Diplodos (2015 series), Tree Fu Tom, Alfred J. Kwak (2016 series), Rastamouse, My Pet and Me, Kerwhizz, Paw Patrol, Stellaluna: The Animated Series, and Apple Tree House. * Bedtime Hour – The final hour of ETVKPS broadcasting between 6:00 pm and 7:00 pm. The original stranded section of the channel, Bedtime Hour features calm-natured programmes, such as Clangers (2015 series), Suzy's Zoo, The Wombles, 64 Zoo Lane, The Adventures of Abney & Teal ''and ''In the Night Garden... The final programme is always the Bedtime Stories slot and is followed by a final song, "The Time Has Come to Say Goodnight", as transmission closes and promos for shows on the El TV Kadsre networks begin to play. Blocks * Nick Jr. on ETVKPS * Playhouse Disney on ETVKPS Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:2011 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:2010s Category:2011 establishments Category:2010s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2010s